Keep The Relationship Secret
by enigma-kar
Summary: In the year of Morgana's disappearance, relationship statuses changed and Merlin now finds himself with more than one secret to keep. Arthur/Merlin slash. Series of one-shots; one per episode of season 3. Final chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Merlin does not belong to me.

_With the new season of _Merlin _started, I return with more _Merlin _fanfiction. :D This one contains spoilers for The Tears of Uther Pendragon (Battle For Camelot) Part I. Major spoilers as the majority of this revolves around a certain scene._

_I, personally, have enjoyed the first two episodes (mainly because Arthur and Merlin clearly got married and have turned into an old married couple in the break) but was disappointed Merlin didn't reveal his magic to Morgana. I really was hoping/expecting that. What did you all think? _

_But for now - enjoy this. :) Warnings for gratuitus Arthur/Merlin slash. Please review. :) _

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode I**

It was not long after Morgana disappeared. Gwen had retreated into sorrow, Gaius was always distracted and the King's mind was on Morgana and Morgana alone. It was not long after that when Arthur and Merlin's relationship began to stray beyond that of simply master and servant. In fact, it began to stray quite a bit further than basic friendship, even. Suffice to say, it was a romantic tale of undying love and misunderstanding that ultimately ended in happiness. But that was a year ago and this story is certainly not that one.

Typically, concealing this type relationship was hard on both parties concerned. And therefore a plan had to be put into place to limit the amount of suspicion aroused by other servants, knights and members of the court. Luckily, such a plan was basically already in place. Everyone in the kingdom knew of the teasing that went on between the two and how hard Arthur was on his servant (pun not intended). That simply had to be played to their advantage.

Because we all know that most, if not all, banter and teasing can easily cover up lingering looks and heartfelt smiles. Especially in Camelot and especially when no one is particularly looking for the aforementioned looks and smiles.

As the months went on, however, this did get more difficult to pull off. Even for Merlin and Arthur. Especially when the latter made such comments as 'Is your little bottom sore?' and insisted on blatantly showing off his naked torso to Merlin. There were times when Merlin suspected no one in Camelot had eyes or a brain to connect anything together with. Arthur must have suspected this too and had somehow decided that the right thing to do was to see how obvious he could be in his teasing and comments without anyone noticing.

Deep down Merlin knew it had to stop. At least a little bit. He just had to make Arthur see that too. And since the prince was still unaware his manservant was a warlock (since we're on the subject of oblivious things going unnoticed...) Merlin knew he had to use a bit of magic to instigate Arthur's thought process. Something he was not unfamiliar with, fortunately.

So that was how, a day later, Merlin found himself working as he half watched Arthur train with his knights. Merlin looked up from his work just in time to see Arthur completely thwart his two opponents. The young manservant pulled a face; raising his eyebrows and pouting his lips in a way that clearly expressed how impressed he was. He couldn't deny the prince had style. While beating two attackers was no amazing feat, the fact Arthur had done so blindfolded was. Not that Merlin would ever admit it. Frankly, he'd rather spend time in the stocks.

"Let's change weapons," Arthur commanded to his fellow knights. Merlin wiped the impressed look off his face in an instant as the prince turned towards him, pulling the blindfold off as he did. Ever the faithful manservant, Merlin quickly poured Arthur a goblet of water and offered it to him.

"What did you think?" Arthur asked Merlin, tossing the blindfold at him. The dark haired boy inwardly sighed. It was obvious Arthur was showing off for him. Could no one else see that? Still, he knew how this would go. Knowing the answer Arthur wanted, he'd give him the opposite and some teasing would occur. That was the plan. It always was the plan and, together, by following said plans they covered up everything else.

"I've seen better," Merlin shrugged noncommittally as Arthur's smile fell slightly into a sceptical pout; his way of showing he didn't believe a word Merlin had said. Despite only being "together" for a year, they really did act like an old married couple sometimes.

"Course," the prince nodded, sarcastically. "You are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed." Merlin refrained from groaning as the conversation turned to their previous expedition.

"You didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana," he protested.

"Because you were hiding behind a tree?"

"No," Merlin shook his head in weak protest. "I was not."

Arthur raised his eyebrows and shot Merlin a cheeky smile (one he knew Merlin could barely resist) before turning back to his knights.

"I'm not going to use the blindfold," he declared to them. "I'm just going to fight like Merlin here." Arthur gestured back to his manservant. Merlin raised an eyebrow slightly and watched as his prince put on a somewhat over exaggerated performance.

"Oooh. I'm Merlin, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me," Arthur mockingly whimpered and Merlin inwardly sighed again. The other knights present began to laugh; Arthur really did have his teasing down-pat, all the more convincing, Merlin supposed. Tilting his head to once side, Merlin patiently watched Arthur waiting for the mocking to cease, in much the same way a mother would patiently wait for her child to stop being silly.

Arthur turned back to him a moment later and shot him, quite possibly, the widest, most teasing fleeting grin in history. While the brief grin was clearly Arthur saying a smug 'Ha!', Merlin still had to refrain from grinning back (and also from running over and kissing him to wipe the smug grin off his face). Instead he settled on shaking his head sadly. The prince really did have to watch himself.

"Ready?" Arthur had turned back to his knights. This time there were coming at him with maces. With revenge in mind and an idea to try and stop Arthur acting so obvious, it took less than a second's thought for Merlin to magic the prince's sword from his hands. A moment later, a mace slammed into him, knocking Arthur to the ground and (conveniently) into the mud.

Merlin grinned, rather wickedly, and watched as Arthur groaned and rolled over. With good practice, Merlin replaced his triumphant smile with a sympathetic grimace as Arthur turned to look at him. And, rushing forward, Merlin came to help him up.

"You ok, _Sire_?" He asked, a caring tone leeching into the last word that sounded only mocking (and slightly sexual) to Arthur. In that last word and in the look on his face, Merlin was also able to inflict a warning. Something along the lines of 'Stop being so obvious, you prat or I will deny you _everything_.'

Arthur groggily glared at him and in that instant Merlin knew he'd succeeded. They'd learnt to read each other well in the past year. So it was clear to Merlin, simply by the look on his prince's face, that Arthur was inwardly saying, 'Ok, fine. I'll stop it... at least in public.' Knowing that was the best he'd get from the prince, Merlin bobbed his head. "I'll see you in my quarters later, _Mer_lin," Arthur growled in reply.

And Merlin nodded respectfully again and turned, allowing the knights to help their prince up (Merlin wasn't sure if Arthur would be able to keep his hands to himself if he was to help him up). With a slightly self-satisfied grin, Merlin returned to his work hopeful the relationship would be kept secret for yet another day. And besides, now he had something to look forward to. Because one thing was always for certain - the teasing and the banter and the payback always made for incredibly fantastic make-up sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters below

_Ok - so i hadn't really planned on continuing this, but this came to me a few days ago, so I thought I'd post it as a continuation of _Keep The Relationship Secret. _Thanks goes out to _scientia-potentia-est _for suggesting it. :)_

_This contains spoilers for the second episode of season 3, also contains a rather corny ending (apologies in advance). Enjoy and please leave a review/feedback. :) And let me know if you'd like me to continue this, or if I should leave it at this. :)_

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode II**

"Where is that half-wit?" Arthur marched into Gaius' chambers, crossbow in hand and a scowl on his face. At least, he hoped it was a scowl. Because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't completely stop the sickly worried feeling from showing on his face. Merlin had been missing since yesterday afternoon and Arthur knew something must have been wrong. Merlin wouldn't miss saying goodnight to his prince. Not for anything.

"Merlin?" Gaius looked up from his work, his eyes searching Arthur's face. The prince swallowed and forced out an irritated sentence.

"I've got no socks, no breeches and an archery session to go to!" Arthur looked up into the room where Merlin (sometimes) slept. It was dark and his stomach flipped in worry again. Where could he be? Was he asleep up there? "Merlin!"

"I thought he was with you, Sire," the older man said and Arthur looked around at him again. 'What?' The word had begun to form on his lips, but he swallowed it. Did Gaius know about their relationship? Had Merlin told him? Had the older man begun to notice how many times Merlin didn't return to his own bed (at least until not until early in the morning). Arthur held up a quivering finger, determined to stay in character.

"Don't try and cover for him," Arthur said warningly, dropping his arm before his worried shakes and quivering got the better of him.

"He didn't come home last night," Gaius admitted, his eyes widening to reflect the worry Arthur felt. "I can't find him."

"Neither can I," Arthur murmured incoherently, glancing down to hide his pained look.

"Pardon, sire?"

Arthur looked up and forced his face into a scowl again. "Nothing. Just when you find him, you can tell him he's the target!" And with that he turned and left the room, leaving a somewhat confused, yet equally worried Gaius behind.

~ *XX* ~

Merlin walked past the newly placed guards at Arthur's door, raised an eyebrow and entered the prince's chambers to find the place a complete mess. His first glance was, of course, to the bed where Arthur lay asleep. A wave of relief washed over him at seeing his lover safe and so contented, despite his new worries.

Merlin's second glance, however, was to the rest of the room which was barely visible underneath all the other clothes and shoes and armour. Making his way, in shock, to the windows, Merlin pulled the curtain back and turned to face the bed again, taking in the horror of how messy the place had become in his absence.

"What happened?" Merlin demanded as Arthur began to wake. The prince opened an eye and began to smile, until Merlin tilted his head slightly, gesturing to the guards at the door.

"What happened?" Arthur fell into the role of complaining again(very easily, it should be mentioned). "I've had to make do without a servant, that's what happened."

"I wasn't gone for that long," Merlin muttered, walking around to the end of the bed.

"Without my permission!" Arthur sat up and pointed a finger at him, threateningly.

"What if I was dying?" Merlin cried back and Arthur inwardly winced. Sometimes their faux arguing felt so real.

"I wouldn't be complaining," Arthur replied evenly and this time Merlin winced. "But you're not, so where've you been," the prince quickly added.

"I was dying," Merlin admitted and Arthur frowned ever so slightly before replying.

"I don't have time for this. The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Arthur swivelled on the bed, until his legs were hanging over the edge and he turned to look at his manservant.

"Well..."

"Merlin. I should have you thrown in the dungeons, so what have you got to say for yourself?"

Merlin paused, looking into Arthur's deep blue eyes. "You've not had your breakfast this morning have you," he said a hint of cheek in his voice.

"I'll have you for breakfast!" Arthur roared back, leaping out of bed and picking up the thing nearest to him. He was angry. But not the reason the guards or anyone else would have thought. He was angry at Merlin for leaving him alone to worry for so long. He was so filled with a sudden angry relief at his manservant. He threw a boot at him.

"Oh, no wonder this place is such a mess!" Merlin mocked as he retreated, successfully ducking the tossed items. "Oh yes, I can see you've got all the makings of a great king," he continued sarcastically, ducking out into the back corridor and therefore missing the last object Arthur threw at him.

Then, out of everyone's sight, Merlin leaned against the cool stone wall of the back corridor. He sighed and let the pretense drop, closing his eyes for a weary second. A moment later, Arthur appeared beside him, murmuring an apology which Merlin echoed back, blinking up into the face of his prince and lover. Arthur leaned in towards the darked haired, young man and cupped his cheek before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Merlin whispered when Arthur drew back. The prince shushed him however, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Please don't leave without saying goodbye, again," Arthur replied, his voice breaking slightly. Merlin responded by passionately kissing the prince once more, wrapping an arm around his muscled waist.

"I'm glad you're safe, Merlin," Arthur muttered a moment later and Merlin nodded against him.

"Me too, Arthur. Me too."

And they rested together in secret, content in the others mere presence and company. Together they waited, for possibly the last time, as the battle for Camelot formed around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own not.

_Shorter chapter for this week's update for _Goblin's Gold. _I promise to make the next one longer. :P Warning for spoilers for this episode, too. And lastly, thank you to all the reviewers and alerters so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) _

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode III**

Merlin hurried along the corridor, desperate for Arthur (no, not in that way!). Merlin was desperate to find him. He knew Arthur would believe him and that was the driving force behind his meaningful walk. The goblin had possessed Gaius and was wreaking havoc throughout the court. Yes, Arthur would believe him. Merlin smiled to himself as he strode along. After everything the couple had been through, he knew Arthur would always side with him and believe him. It was a nice feeling to know he could always count on Arthur. Turning down another corridor and hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see the prince.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out, rushing towards him and the two guards accompanying him. "I have to talk to you."

As he approached Arthur, Merlin's face fell into a frown. Arthur had never looked so grave and saddened. Merlin opened his mouth to question, but closed it again as he remembered the guards.

There was a flicker of pain in Arthur's eyes and he swallowed a lump in his throat, as though working up the courage to say what he had to. Arthur fixed Merlin with another morose look before he spoke. "Arrest him."

"What?" The word was out of Merlin's mouth in disbelief. Surely this had to be a prank of some sort. Surely he'd heard wrong. Arthur didn't arrest him. Not anymore. Not since... well it was over a year ago now!

The two guards stepped forward, as Arthur bowed his head behind them, refusing to meet Merlin's eyes. Merlin's arms were held and forced backwards, making him wince in pain. He looked at his lover, not bothering to hide the shock and slight disappointment. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

Arthur looked up, grave as ever but didn't reply. When he'd been told Merlin was a sorcerer and was the one to have caused all the chaos in recent times, he didn't believe it. He'd flatly refused to believe it, whether it came from Gaius or from his father. It couldn't be true. Merlin wasn't like that. He _couldn't _be like that. And Arthur did not hide those thoughts from his father or Gaius.

He'd known Merlin long enough now; shared a bed with him for long enough to know that the raven-haired young man would never do anything to hurt anyone. And even if Merlin did have magic, somehow Arthur knew he'd never use it for evil (there were even times when Arthur questioned if all magic _was_ evil and that perhaps it could be used for good in this world). It was that thought that somewhat contented him enough to make the arrest. Because, no matter what he agreed to in front of his father, Arthur still believed Merlin was innocent in all this and the arrest would only be temporary.

The sound of Merlin being man-handled away made Arthur blink and refocus on him. With the guard's backs turned, he mouthed a silent apology, quietly reassuring Merlin he meant no harm and was merely following orders and he'd set everything straight again. The manservant gave a tiny nod in reply and gave a weak smile, which Arthur correctly read as, 'I still love you.' Merlin trusted Arthur to help set this right.

~ *XX* ~

To put it bluntly, Arthur was unable to further help set anything right due to his being incapacitated as a half-donkey/half-human man. Luckily for him, Merlin had been telling the truth and had helped rid Gaius of the goblin. Thus, the court was once again returned to being magic free (well, to its regular extent, that is). Arthur had also returned to his normal self, bar a few momentary exceptions, and had extensively apologised to Merlin for arresting him; promising it would never happen again. This, in turn, had resulted in some particularly enjoyable ravishing on Arthur's part and Merlin was still pleased despite the prince's occasional bray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, tragically.

_The scene this week - the __date... sorry... the__ hunting/tavern trip between Arthur and Merlin. Because it really is so obvious they are married in this scene. Also for the sake of this fic, I think I'm just going to pretend that all the Gwen/Arthur stuff in this series/episode did not happen, nor will it ever happen. So, please - let's just pretend A/G is non-existent. At least for the remainder of this story. :P_

_Enjoy and please leave a review. :)_

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode IV**

They'd finally managed to escape and have day to themselves. Arthur had been grouchy for the majority of the week, complaining about a variety of things Merlin didn't quite understand. "Princey things" Arthur called them. And such things always seemed to reiterate the difference between nobility and peasants. The difference between Arthur and Merlin in the long run...

Naturally Merlin suggested a hunt and a day together without the restraints of the castle upon them. Sure enough, Merlin's suggestion had been ideal (contrary to popular belief most, if not all, of Merlin's suggestions are ideal; he knows Arthur _very_ well, after all). By afternoon, after nearly a whole day of banter, playful teasing and other certain physical activities, Arthur's mood had considerably lightened (Merlin's too, of course).

To be honest, however, Merlin was slightly dubious when Arthur suggested a trip to the local tavern. He knew there was always a risk one of them would be recognised, which could lead to awkward questions as to why the crown prince of Camelot was having a drink with his manservant. Arthur promised it would be fun, however, and being the good servant he is, Merlin agreed to come along as long as Arthur swore to keep their pretence up. Just in case.

Typically, there were a few more teasing jibes as they tired up their horses. Mainly in reference to Arthur never listening to what Merlin warned. Luckily they both knew the teasing was Arthur's way of telling his manservant how much he really cared.

"Remember, in here you're not my servant," Arthur said and Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I'm just a simple peasant like everyone else."

Merlin nodded then muttered cheekily, "simple part's right."

"What?" Arthur's looked up from rolling his sleeves, fixing Merlin with a questioning gaze.

"I said the sun is very bright," Merlin said quickly, shading his eyes, secretly annoyed Arthur hadn't heard correctly in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Arthur agreed and shot Merlin a friendly smile as the manservant refrained from rolling his eyes. If Merlin didn't know any better he would have suspected Arthur of trying to make this into a date. He half expected Arthur to start holding his hand the way couples do. Thankfully they made it to the door before Arthur could do so. Merlin breathed a huge sigh of relief when Arthur didn't instantly call out "Greetings" when they entered. He'd nearly died of embarrassment the last time that happened.

"Afternoon," the cheerful waitress said as Arthur and Merlin sat down, the former looking around at his new surroundings. "What'll it be?" Arthur's eyes turned back to Merlin's, softly questioning. He was about to say something, but was cut off by the waitress again: "Mmm, you're an handsome fellow."

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur instantly preened, a smug smile appearing on his face. "Well, you wouldn't be the first to say it."

"Oh, no sorry. I was talking about your friend here," the waitress turned to Merlin and fixed him with a large smile. Arthur's shoulders fell almost as quickly as they had risen in pride a moment ago.

"Him?" Arthur pulled a face, which started out as mock disgust but had somehow turned into jealousy. While it had never really come up, Arthur had always seen himself as the looker in their relationship. It was only fair that the crown prince was the better looking one and the man, of course. Because Merlin clearly was the woman in their relationship, with his dislike of 'violence for the sake of violence' and hunting and other typically masculine activities. Surely that was right...

"Thank you," Merlin said, shooting a smug grin at Arthur and breaking his reverie.

"Two tankards of mead, please," Arthur muttered, glaring at the waitress's retreating form and then at Merlin who, irritatingly, continued to smile.

"I was wrong. Coming here was a great idea," Merlin said and Arthur scowled. Merlin's face softened as he tilted his head and smiled at his prince, who was now pouting. He leaned forward, looking up at Arthur through long eye lashes, all too aware of their knees brushing together under the table. Somewhat conspiratorially Merlin said with a fond grin, "aw, don't worry. You're handsome too, Arthur. Doubly so when you get all jealous like that."

Arthur's eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed again. "Only double?"

He said it so seriously and his tone was so genuine that Merlin simply threw back his head and laughed. Soon the good-natured chuckle of Arthur joined him. Deep down they were both secretly pleased the teasing and the banter was able to work its way into their relationship. It was getting to the point where neither could really insult the other. All the better for keeping their relationship secret. The "Princey things" and the long run could always be left for another day.

Of course, the tavern brawl started then and there was little time for pondering such things anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Merlin is still not mine.

_Two scenes this week, because there was quite a few to choose from, I'm sure you'll agree. And what a great episode, too! 'Revelations of epic proportions' is a phrase that springs to mind. :P Also a fair few A/M scenes (for some strange reason, I loved that brief part when Merlin tossed that piece of fruit up for Arthur to catch. It was so routine as though they do that every morning. Oh, they're so married/domestic. Haha. Loved it - and yeah, random, I know) Also - instead of ignoring the A/G scenes (as per last "episode"), this time I've chosen acknowledge it..._

_Anyways, I'll stop rambling now - hope you enjoy this. Reviews are love. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode V**

"What was that?" Arthur said from his position on the ground. A sharp, hot pain had begun to swell at his back and he groaned.

"An arrow," Merlin said, panic already leeching into his voice. He leaned forward on top of Arthur, protecting him.

"An arrow..." Arthur replied, breathily. "Oh good, I thought it was something terrible."

The prince then unceremoniously lost consciousness.

An hour later, Merlin found himself kneeling at Arthur's side, willing him back. The rudimentary doctoring he'd learnt from Gaius had done little to help. Merlin knew what he had to do next.

"Come on, Dollophead. I need you to recover!" Merlin said, slapping Arthur lightly and then again with more force. Closing his eyes for a second, he turned Arthur to examine the wound. Gently placing a hand over it, Merlin whispered the words which would (usually) heal him.

Nothing happened.

Inwardly cursing, Merlin turned Arthur's lifeless face back to his. The arrow must have been poisoned, making it resistant to magic healing. Blinking back helpless tears, he began reprimanding the unconscious prince. "Listen to me, clotpoll. I don't care if you die. There are plenty of other princes. You're not the only pompous, supercilious, condescending royal imbecile I could work for. The world is full of them. But..." he paused. "I'm going to give you one more chance because... you're my prince and I wouldn't want it... or you any other way." Merlin whispered the last sentence with grim sincerity and love before letting the magic fill him up again as he tried another spell.

When that didn't work, Merlin couldn't stop the tears. Arthur had once told him that no man was worth his tears. But he had been wrong. Arthur was worth the tears and the grief Merlin felt. And if their roles were reversed, Merlin knew that he would be worth Arthur's tears.

And so, Merlin cried, sobbing into Arthur's lifeless form. He screamed and raged at the empty, silent forest. He then pressed a kiss against Arthur's clammy forehead and another on his cold lips before losing all hope. He'd come close to losing Arthur before, but sorcery had always stepped in and helped. But this time the magic hadn't worked; Merlin didn't have the power to save his prince.

At a small puddle, the tears came to him again as Merlin washed Arthur's blood off his hands. However, despite what Merlin believed at that very moment, not all was lost...

~ *XX* ~

Two days later and Merlin stood as Arthur entered the room (the prince, thanks to some advanced magicking from the mysterious Taliesin and a somewhat unbelievable explanation from Merlin, was back to his previous health).

However as Arthur crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him, there was no usual greeting or banter, from either of them. Not even a hello. The news of Morgana had impacted the whole castle greatly; Arthur more so. "Sword belt, Merlin," he muttered, looking at his outfit laid neatly out on the table. Any other day Arthur would have complimented (or teased, depending on the mood) Merlin on his job. But not this time. "Where's my sword belt? ... What the hell's it doing over there?"

Arthur snatched the item off Merlin, ignoring the somewhat hurt look that flashed across his manservant's face. For a moment he struggled with it; yanking and pulling the leather straps to no avail. The movement reflected how helpless he was feeling and he felt hot tears sting in his eyes.

"It's twisted. Here. Here, let me," Merlin's cool gentle hands suddenly caressed his as they prised the sword belt from Arthur's shaking ones. The prince mumbled something like a thank you and stepped back in a daze, letting Merlin do it. They stood in silence together; any words they spoke were in hushed, morose tones. Merlin was fully aware of the vulnerability Arthur was so casually trying to hide. He'd hardly ever seen Arthur act like this before; giving Merlin an insight into his true dark fears and feelings. This fact and Arthur's words seemed to reiterate the current situation and made Merlin recall what he's seen previously. There was a pregnant pause a moment later, before Merlin spoke, "I saw you with Gwen..." he trailed off.

"Yeah," Arthur didn't deny it, but he looked up suddenly at his manservant, apologies written all over his face. "I... she..."

"She needed the comfort," Merlin said, placing the untangled sword belt on the table. "I understand, Arthur." The prince nodded slightly. He opened his mouth and then snapped it shut as though decided against what he was about to say. "Thank you," Merlin said, stepping towards Arthur.

"For what?"

"For being with Gwen... when I, I couldn't."

"Gwen will always be my friend, too, Merlin. She and Morgana were very close..."

"Are," Merlin corrected, fighting against the lump in his throat. "She and Morgana _are_ very close."

Arthur nodded as though agreeing, but Merlin could see little hope in his eyes. The young manservant wished he could somehow explain everything to Arthur, as though unleashing his burden on the prince would help them both. But Merlin remained silent. If Arthur were to realise it was his lover who was responsible for Morgana's death... well, Merlin didn't want to consider the consequences and the pain that would cause.

As though sensing his pain and fear, Arthur stepped towards Merlin and slowly wrapped his arms around the other's smaller frame. The simple action was enough to bring tears leaking out of Merlin's eyes as he involuntarily sobbed and clung harder to his prince. The past few days had been too much for him. Arthur somehow knew it and yet didn't question him, a fact Merlin was grateful of. The blonde man pressed a kiss on Merlin's forehead, his own tears making their way down his face. Softly, Arthur whispered to Merlin, reassuring them both that it would be alright.

Sometimes, it wasn't only the women who needed comfort, but the men too. And Arthur and Merlin could always find it in each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **BBC still owns all.

_Firstly - how could I _not _do this scene. :P Additionally, there was a fair amount of G/A in this episode, so I have gone back to blatantly ignoring it. Apologies to any G/A fans out there. Also - surely I wasn't the only one who actually liked Elena? I really did - she was a great character and I can totally relate to walking in heels. Not fun._

_Lastly - a bit of shameless pimping. I've recently got into _Sherlock _and, for those who are interested, I will be posting a fanfic or two (I mean, how could I not - it's another one of those classic BBC shows that is bound to ruin my life...). So if you get the chance, keep an eye out and check it out. :) But for now - enjoy this. And remember: Reviews = love. :)_

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode VI**

"I brought you your ceremonial sword," Merlin said, entering the antechamber to the throne room in which Arthur stood.

"Is that for me to fall on?" the prince replied, emotion and hope absent in his voice.

"Hopefully not," Merlin said, trying to sound slightly cheerful. There were guards outside behind him and a large hall with countless people; now was not the time to cave into emotions. Now was the time to do his duty and to be the manservant he was. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"You wouldn't understand, Merlin," Arthur answered sombrely, resisting the temptation to hold Merlin in a tight embrace before running far away with him. While Merlin could not see his prince's face, he could easy hear the pain in his voice. Hell, Merlin shared that pain. Neither could really believe this was happening but Arthur was taking it harder (which made sense since he was actually the one getting married). But also because Merlin knew his place. He'd learnt his ways as a servant and knew his duties. No matter how strongly either of them felt, he knew he hadn't the power to stop it. "You have no idea what it's like to have a destiny you can't escape."

Arthur turned, giving Merlin a meaningful, sorrowful glance. Merlin smiled slightly, hoping the action was reassuring. If anything, he knew exactly what it was like... "Destinies are troublesome things," he said, handing the ceremonial sword to Arthur. "You feel trapped, like your whole life has been planned out for you and you've got no control over anything and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny has decided is really the best thing at all..." Merlin trailed off, before he got carried away. Arthur was looking at him in mild surprise.

"How come you're so knowledgeable?"

"I read a book," Merlin quickly said, mentally shaking his head. Now was not the time to be telling Arthur of their destiny together.

"What would this book tell you?" Arthur asked, the mournful tone creeping into his voice once more. "Should I marry her?"

"It's not really my place to say..."

"I'm asking you, it's your job to answer," Arthur cut him off tersely.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Merlin raised an eyebrow and Arthur nodded. Swallowing, Merlin spoke, "I think you're mad, I think you're all mad. People should marry for love, not convenience. And if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom then he is wrong, because you may be destined to rule Camelot but you have a choice... as to how you do it." Merlin finished and breathed a sigh, and adamantly told himself those were not the pricks of tears in his eyes. He looked at Arthur and surprisingly saw the prince's eyes shining too.

"You mean..." Arthur finally found his voice, but Merlin gently cut him off with a smile.

"It's your choice, Arthur," he said, his voice lowering to a whisper. "If you marry her, I will... I..."

"What?"

"I'll carry on as always, as your servant... and nothing more," Merlin bowed his head.

"And if I don't marry her?" Arthur asked, taking a step closer to Merlin, causing him to look up and smile sadly once more. Arthur's question had sounded so hopeful, but Merlin knew he couldn't give in to hope.

"And if you don't, I'll..." the doors to the Great Hall opened and Arthur hastily stepped back from Merlin, as they both turned to look at the daunting masses of people. Arthur glanced back, his eyes meeting Merlin's.

"I'll always be here for you, Arthur," Merlin whispered and they shared a slight smile before Arthur turned and walked out.

Less than ten minutes later, Merlin's smile was the widest in the room, save for perhaps Arthur's (and maybe Princess Elena's). As the pair on the alter turned to the room, grinning in a "we're not getting married" way, Arthur smiled around the room. His eyes flitting to Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and his father before finally resting on Merlin. They shared a private smile and Arthur nodded slightly. Merlin returned the motion, before breaking out in joyful laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Merlin is still not mine; a big surprise to you all, I'm sure. :P

_I'm so sorry for the shortness (and poor quality) of this - my mind has been occupied with study for upcoming exams (eek!) and also with _Sherlock, _which I finally have got around to becoming obsessed with..._

_That and the fact the BBC provided me with very little slash material this week (it honestly took me a while to come up with something!). However, I've made do and added a bit extra in. I hope you like. :)_

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode VII**

Merlin would never admit he was jealous. At least not out loud. But Arthur's sudden concern in Gwen's affairs was beginning to worry him. For a while at least, until it occurred to him that Arthur was that sort of man and the prince would have done the same (if not more) for Merlin. Besides, the manservant also shared the concerns for Gwen; it made him sick to see his friend so sad and broken. And he wouldn't stop until something was done to fix it. Their shared worry had resulted in a trek out to an abandoned castle in order to rescue Gwen's brother from Cendred's grasp. Both Gwen and Morgana (much to Merlin's disapproval) rode with them, meaning Arthur and Merlin would have to keep their facade up. Arthur managed a brief, adoring glance back at Merlin on the ride out, but that had been all.

At their camp site, Arthur had even sent Merlin off after Morgana so as not to arouse suspicious. Besides, they both knew that if allowed one moment alone at the campsite while the two women collected firewood, they would not be able to keep their hands off each other.

As it eventuated, their infiltration of the Castle Fyrien had resulted in their capture and Arthur and Merlin were faced with some alone time in the prison cells. But much more was at risk then and both Arthur and Merlin knew it. Escaping from their brief spell in prison, however, proved easier than expected. Arthur was only slightly surprised at how well Merlin acted; the manservant had proved himself more than efficient at role-playing in the past...

Their escape from prison also gave Arthur a chance to show off his proficient sword skills (again). It also allowed for Merlin to find a slightly more sensible use for the spell that dropped the recipient's trousers (a revelation he was quite surprised by, since he had been certain that little trick had been for amusement's sake only).

~ *XX* ~

It was only on the way back to Camelot when they finally were able to talk privately together. The others were all asleep as Arthur and Merlin sat in comfortable silence around the glowing embers of the fire.

"You went back after me," Arthur whispered and Merlin met his gaze.

"Of course." While Merlin had been against going back for Morgana, he never would have let Arthur go off on his own like that.

"You could have been hurt," Arthur leaned forward.

Merlin smiled slightly, "you'd have done the same if our positions had been switched."

"Yes, I would have," Arthur admitted. "But thank you, Merlin ... Not that you were any use back there, mind."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow in faux indignation at Arthur's teasing, "Hey! I did say I'd watch your back."

"That you did." There was a comfortable pause before Merlin spoke, his voice hitching slightly.

"Well, it's like Gwen said; that's what you do when you love someone."

"You overheard that conver- wait, you... you love me?"

Merlin smiled, relieved when Arthur returned the gesture. The prince didn't need to say anything back: Merlin could read it in his face. Merlin then mock frowned, "don't let it go to your head, though."

Arthur grinned widely and ruffled Merlin's hair slightly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Somehow Merlin knew that wasn't quite the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **As per usual, Merlin is still not mine.

_Hope you don't mind me sharing my opinions on this episode - because it really was a great one. Loved the return of Gwaine and the whole idea of the quest. That man on the bridge reminded me of that Bridgekeeper/the Man From Scene 24 from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail. _I was half expecting him to say __"_Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see"_. Someone needs to write a crossover like that... Not to mention that the Perilous Lands looked A LOT like Mordor. The Wyverns even looked like Nazgul! And Gwen found out about Morgana! Fantastic episode all round. _

_Anyways, enough of my inflicting my opinions on the world. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and please feel free to let me know what you think of the episode too. :)_

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode VIII**

"Got to say, that was a good quest," Merlin said somewhat cheerily and Arthur sighed. "Did you meet that man on the bridge? And the Wyverns, they were really scary. Ooh and the door to the throne room! That was so close!"

"You do talk some nonsense sometimes Merlin," Arthur told him. "I mean, what on earth would you even know about it? It's not like you were there."

"Course I was," said Merlin with a frown.

"You were not there," Arthur looked pointedly at Merlin. "You have not seen me for days. You've been on a little trip to... pick herbs or whatever it is you do in your spare time."

"Ah, course," Merlin nodded knowingly as he caught on. "If your father was to find out that you weren't alone."

"Yes Merlin," Arthur cut him off slightly. "So, just keep your mouth shut."

Merlin watched as Arthur turned back to look at the castle which just appeared over the tree line. "Absolutely sire," he agreed, a hint of mischief in his voice. "I'd do anything you say. For a price."

Arthur turned back to his manservant again, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What kind of price?"

Merlin looked ponderous for a moment before smiling. "A day off."

"Mmm," Arthur clearly didn't agree. "I think you've had too many of those herbs that you've been picking." The prince turned back to the front and trotted further ahead. With a slight kick of his horse's flanks, Merlin caught him up. Instead of pressing the conversation, Merlin allowed them to ride in contented silence for a while.

"Thank you though, Merlin," Arthur broke their silence, but his voice was only above a whisper.

"Pardon?"

Arthur turned to look Merlin in the eye, "Thank you, Merlin," he repeated it louder with feel. "I know it would have been hard for you to attempt to stay behind like that. And you broke nearly every rule in the book coming after me. But, for some reason... oh, I dunno. I'm glad you did."

"I know," Merlin said in reply. "I'm glad I did too."

Arthur shot him a a smile. "Thank you."

"You know I don't think I caught that, sire," Merlin feigned deafness rather cheekily, despite the clearness in Arthur's voice.

"_Mer_lin!"

Merlin let out a laugh, before turning serious, "I know, Arthur. And you're welcome."

Arthur nodded and silence fell between them again. For that brief moment, the only noise came from their horses' steady hoof-beats against the path. "You know, you probably deserve that day off," Arthur suddenly said.

"Oh, I've thought of something better now," Merlin answered instantly.

"Oh God. I dread to think..."

"Dinner," Merlin stated firmly, ignoring Arthur's apparent trepidation. "Dinner with you. I can smuggle up an extra meal from the kitchens. We'll get out those nice candles. It'd be nice."

Arthur suddenly brought his horse to a stop and turned to regard Merlin as he did the same, an expectant look on his face. After a long, rather condescending look, Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Dinner?"

"Yep," Merlin nodded.

Arthur frowned for a moment longer. "You know, Merlin, you really are _such _a girl sometimes!" And without further ado, the prince kicked his horse into a canter and rode off, a large grin plastered over his face.

"Wait! Arthur!" Merlin spurred his mount forward and rode after him. "Was that a yes?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

_Oh Arthur! Why are you so hard on Merlin, beating him up like that? Is it just me or has that been happening a lot lately? More importantly, however, is how the BBC are getting away with some of these things? I thought Merlin was a family show. And yet we have Arthur thrusting his "big lance" into Merlin's "small hoop". I mean if that isn't a blatant euphemism or simple sexual symbolism, I'm not sure what is..._

_Anyway - on with this weeks chapter. Sorry it's so late, I've been stressed out with exam study. And apologies in advance for next week's chapter. From the looks of it, there may be very little slash to go on! _

_Enjoy and reviews are love. _

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode IX**

"Run!"

Arthur yelled at Merlin as he tested the weight of the spear in his hand. There was a slight grin on his face, which was certainly not reflected in Merlin. The darker haired man broke into slow run and, when he was fair distance away Arthur threw the spear in a well practiced motion.

Deep down he felt a stab of guilt. Subjecting Merlin to this was cruel and wrong on so many levels, but they both knew the court and the other knights would begin to suspect if the prince was continuously kind and caring to his manservant. With a cringe, Arthur watched as the spear hit Merlin's target perfectly and the smaller man fell. Jogging, Arthur reached him and pulled the spear out. "You're meant to bob, Merlin," he reprimanded, putting the tone on for the nearby knights. "Weave. You might as well be a barn door."

"Yes Sire," Merlin muttered as he stood.

"For goodness sake, Merlin, what is your problem?"

"Nothing," was the reply and Arthur's face softened slightly at his tone. There was definitely something up.

"Right well either you tell me or we go back to the lance and hoops." In the current situation that translated as 'Please tell me what's up. I'm worried.'

"Gaius and me, we had a bit of a falling out," Merlin said.

"Look, I row with my father all the time," Arthur instantly related. "You should do what I do, just lie low and wait 'til he comes to his senses, it will soon blow over."

"No, I don't think so," Merlin adjusted the heavy target on his shoulder. "Somehow."

"Oh, cheer up will you," Arthur smiled and punched him lightly (well, lightly as defined by a Knight of Camelot. Rather hard to everyone else).

"How is punching me in the arm meant to cheer me up?" Merlin's eyes widened, affronted.

"It works with the knights," Arthur simply said.

"Well they're thick aren't they?" And Arthur instantly narrowed his eyes and went into deadpan mode.

"I'm a knight."

"There you go then," Merlin replied, a hint of his usual cheekiness returning.

Arthur punched him again.

~ *XX* ~

Arthur found Merlin sitting on the stairs, outside and alone. There was a storm brewing somewhere in the distance and the temperature was near freezing, but Merlin wore nothing more than his usual garb.

Silently, Arthur sat down beside him, glancing up at the dark sky before turning to study Merlin's ashen face. "Still fighting with Gaius?" His tone was soft and caring. Not teasing now that they were alone.

Merlin bobbed his head. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore, for fear that his voice would crack with tears. He'd never felt so abandoned. Gaius had always been there for him, but now Gaius had someone else. And Merlin's word no longer mattered.

"You'll catch you death sitting out here," Arthur commented.

"I don't care," said Merlin eventually, the sentence coming out as a weak croak.

"I would," Arthur replied. Blue eyes met blue as Merlin turned to look at his prince. He gave a weak smile, which Arthur easily returned. "It will all turn out fine. I promise."

"Thanks," Merlin muttered, leaning into Arthur as he put am arm around his manservant. Gently Arthur pressed a kiss to the smooth skin of Merlin's temple and Merlin shifted closer yet again. They didn't move for several moments and if Arthur noticed the tears which had begun their way down Merlin's cheeks he said nothing.

It wasn't until a patrol came and they were forced to leap apart like frightened rabbits that Arthur realised he should go. "I've got a meeting with my father," he said apologetically. Merlin nodded, his eyes following Arthur as he stood. "Don't stay out here too long. I don't know what I'd do without you if you _were_ to catch your death."

"I won't be long," Merlin smiled gratefully.

Arthur clapped his shoulder and gave it a fond squeeze and then he was gone. Merlin sat alone again. It was less than ten minutes later when the warning bells rang around the castle. Something had gone wrong. Again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Merlin still isn't mine.

_Ok - so this was a tough one. Really very tough, especially with all the G/A scenes. I do hope you all like what I've come up with. It kind of gets a bit depressive at the end there. Sorry, I'm not really sure where that came from. :S But, enjoy all the same and let me know what you think. :)_

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode X**

There was a sharp dig in Merlin's back as Arthur leveled his sword at it. "Show yourself. Who are you?" Disguised as an old man sorcerer, Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't recognise him.

"I am," Merlin paused to screw up his face in what he hoped was an unappealing manner before turned to his prince. "Dragoon the Great!"

Arthur looked momentarily horrified. "Is it you who planted the Poultice in my bed?"

"You have caught me red handed," Merlin growled, glancing down at the object in his hands. "I have no choice but to confess."

"An innocent girl almost died because of your actions," Deep down Merlin felt a stab of jealousy at how passionate Arthur sounded over Gwen's near death. The moment was only brief, though.

"I suppose your father will have to release her now that you've caught me," Merlin quickly continued.

"I should run you through where you stand." It was Arthur's turn to growl as he levelled his sword at Merlin's chest. Merlin swallowed nervously.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Arthur gave him a questioning look. "Because if you do that..." Merlin paused, thinking quickly. "...you will never learn of my plan."

"What plan?"

"Exactly!" Merlin shouted, amused at how Arthur's eyes widened slightly. "That's why you can't run me through."

"Have we met?"

Merlin swallowed again before narrowing his eyes. They glared at each other, tilting their heads slightly before Merlin spoke again, roughly. "No, I don't believe so. I never forget a face."

"Your eyes," Arthur lowered his sword slightly and stepped forward. "We've met somewhere before."

"Me?" Merlin panicked and pulled his face into another snarl. "No!"

Without a second's breath, he looked at a nearby helmet and muttered the basic spell. His eyes glowed golden and the helmet flew across the room, hitting Arthur in the head and knocking him back onto the bed. With a slight grin, Merlin ran from the room.

Revenge was rather sweet.

~ *XX* ~

It was a few days after the whole Poultice incident with Gwen being reinstated as Morgana's handmaiden (much to both Merlin and Gwen's worry) and 'Dragoon the Great' hadn't been seen since. At least as far as most people were concerned.

Arthur lay propped up in his bed, watching Merlin intently as he began to douse the candles. "I was wrong," the prince whispered suddenly and Merlin turned to him with questioning eyes.

"About what?"

"Nothing... it's just," he paused. Merlin frowned and his lips formed a goofy grin.

"What?"

Arthur smiled back, before reaching up and cupping Merlin's cheek. He stared straight into the vivid blue eyes of his manservant and lover. "Your eyes."

Merlin swallowed and blinked. "My eyes?"

Arthur brushed a thumb across his sharp cheek bones. "There was a moment, a few days ago. I thought... That old sorcerer. His eyes looked so familiar. They looked exactly like yours, Merlin."

"Mine?" And Merlin felt a stab of fear.

"But I was wrong," Arthur continued softly. "That sorcerer. His eyes glowed gold. They burned with magic, Merlin. They burned with hate and evil. And they were _nothing_ like yours. Nothing at all and I was wrong to think that. You could never be so hateful and evil."

Merlin closed his eyes, blocking out the sudden tears. But he couldn't block the way his heart suddenly ached with pain and rejection. It still hurt him to know that Arthur couldn't fully accept magic. Forcing a crooked smile, he opened his eyes again. "Thank you?"

Arthur returned the grin, removed his hand from Merlin's cheek and gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "Get some sleep, you."

"Yes, sire," Merlin said. In their usual nightly ritual, Arthur pouted as he watched Merlin douse the rest of the candles. Once the room had darkened, Merlin found his way back to Arthur's side. Leaning down he found Arthur's lips with his and they shared one final kiss. "Goodnight Arthur."

"Sleep well, Merlin."

Merlin returned to his own quarters and curled up on the bed fully clothed. Alone, he allowed the pain to overwhelm him and the tears to come. That night, Merlin cried himself asleep. His dreams filled with the rejection he'd face if Arthur ever learnt that his eyes, too, burned with the glow of magic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **As you probably already know... Merlin isn't mine.

_Well the BBC certainly responded to my G/A bemoaning last week - Gwen didn't even make an appearance this week (which kinda made me feel a bit sad for her...) That said, there wasn't many A/M scenes to go on either. Here's hoping for some great scenes in the final two episodes. :D_

_I know this isn't the longest or the best chapter ever and it's rather disjointed, but I kinda like it. Hope you enjoy it too. :)_

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode XI**

Hypnotised by the motion, Arthur watched as Merlin sharpened his sword in preparation for tomorrow's battle. He'd never admit it out loud, but the steady, consistent way Merlin ran the stone along the blade was turning him on. Arthur instantly imagined those same hands running smoothing across his body and down...

He pushed the thought to the back of mind and, with a sigh, turned his mind to the tournament.

"What do I do Merlin?" Arthur asked. He looked up at Merlin's face and blue eyes met blue. "If I fight my father tomorrow the way I can... I'll show him up. I'll humiliate him... in front of his people," he paused, clearly troubled. "Or worse, I could wound him or kill him."

Merlin gave him a sympathetic smile. "He's not going to back down. He'd determined to prove himself. You have to let him win."

Arthur sighed. He knew Merlin was right, but it still so frustrating. He stood up, his eyes not leaving Merlin. "You don't have to put up with the gloating! Do you have any idea what it's like to live with a man who constantly thinks he's the best?"

"Mmm," Merlin refrained from rolling his eyes. "Must be irritating."

Sensing a sardonic tone, Arthur turned sharply to look at Merlin's back. His manservant wasn't looking at Arthur; he held up the freshly sharpened sword and examined it. Satisfied he placed it on the table.

"You really think I should let him win?"

"It's what I'd do," Merlin replied, turning to Arthur. "If I had to put up with someone so gloating and vain, I'd let them win just to shut them up."

"Merlin!"

Merlin grinned for a moment, before letting it slip. He stepped toward Arthur, his face serious. "I know you'll do what's right."

Arthur closed the gap between them and pressed a kiss to Merlin's lips. "Thank you."

~ *XX* ~

In the end Arthur let Uther beat him. Merlin had watched with baited breath, only releasing it when the fight was over.

"Well done. It can't have been easy." Merlin greeted Arthur as he left the arena. They clasped arms as their only sign of affection as Arthur turned to gaze intently at Merlin.

"If he wasn't my father." Arthur left it at that as Gaius arrived. Merlin watched him leave, before turning his thoughts back to the other secret he had to keep.

~ *XX* ~

That night Merlin served Arthur, Morgana and Uther at dinner (A year ago he would have protested at the duty, but now he didn't mind; it was, after all, a perfect way to keep an eye on Morgana). As the king and his ward arrived, Merlin left Arthur's side and retreated backward into the shadows. His mind wandered to his conversation with Gilli.

"_It's lonely to be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow. To be special and have to pretend you're a fool. I know how it feels. I understand." As he had said those words, Merlin's mind turned to Arthur and how he wished his prince would understand too. _

Merlin's reverie broke in time to hear Uther admit he knew Arthur had let him win. And if that wasn't enough, Uther also declared that he had no doubt that Arthur was now truly ready to be king. As the three clinked glasses, Merlin watched from the sidelines.

He saw the disappointment and annoyance written in Morgana's faux grimace.

He saw the pride and the respect in Uther's eyes as he looked on his son.

He saw the somewhat modest joy and relief in Arthur.

Briefly, the prince turned and shot Merlin a smile. And Merlin couldn't help but smile back, knowing he was reflecting the same pride and respect he saw in the king. But while Uther hid his love for Arthur deep down, under many protective layers, Merlin allowed his love for Arthur to shine in his face and eyes.

Just this once, while no one (save Arthur) was looking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin.

_Wow - what an episode! Not only was it called "_The Coming of Arthur" _(yes, the jokes are still coming [pun intended]... Honestly, BBC - you do crack me up with these titles. Fantastic work!) But also we had many a A/M moment and also many A/M/Gwaine moments, which I'm also partial to. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer than usual and rather foreboding, since I really wanted it to match the tone of the episode. Here's hoping we get a good conclusion for the final episode that will allow me to tie this all up very nicely (and possibly leave it open for a similar story for season 4... if you guy are still interested in reading such a fic.)_

_But please - enjoy this and please leave a review. :)_

* * *

**Keep the Relationship Secret - Episode XII**

"This may be my last chance," Arthur stated, the fierce determination pushing away the pain in his leg.

"Arthur there is too many of them," Merlin couldn't keep the worry from his voice. "You'll never make it."

The prince turned and regarded his manservant sharply. "I won't leave my father to die here alone." He turned to the others. "Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again."

Gwaine took charge instantly. He nodded a farewell at Arthur and the they left in haste. The three hadn't quite made it to the door when Arthur turned to Merlin. It was with a hint of regret and worry that he spoke. "Merlin, you should go with them." The words said one thing, but the tone of Arthur's voice and the expression on his face said different; please don't leave me.

It never even occurred to Merlin that he would leave Arthur's side. He'd sooner die. The sense of worry and forebodingness was almost overwhelming. And Arthur's eyes were mixed with a strange sort of fear, worry and regret. But also the fierce determination that Merlin admired so much. Merlin wasn't going to leave him.

He gave a weak smile. "Nah, I've seen the woods already."

Arthur's return smile was the brightest and biggest Merlin had seen all day. It made his heart soar. But the moment was brief as Arthur clapped his hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze before rushing out. There was little time to spare and Merlin followed. In a way Arthur knew it was wrong to be so elated with Merlin's decision to stay. But he couldn't help it. Not that he would have admitted it, but Arthur would have been lost without Merlin.

Ten minutes later, Merlin and Arthur crouched side by side watching the horror that unfolded before them. Swallowing roughly, Merlin prepared himself for what was to come. He knew where this was going. It was only a matter of time before Morgana appeared.

And then Merlin pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

With subconscious effort he turned his mind to their earlier conversation. It had been nothing special. Just their usual banter hiding their true emotions. It was silly to think of such a moment at such a critical time, but right now, Merlin needed that reminder of reality more than ever.

He wanted to remember and hold onto those precious memories before his world could possibly change forever.

His mind flashed back...

"_You will be ready by sunrise, won't you Merlin?"_

"_If I don't know where we're going, how do I know what to pack?" Merlin turned to Arthur, raising an eyebrow. "Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry?"_

"_Don't be such a _girl_, Merlin," Arthur groaned. "We're not going on holiday."_

"_Holiday? What's a holiday?__" Merlin mutter, pulling Arthur's favourite red cape from the cupboard. Arthur saw him._

"_Not that. Nothing bearing the crest of Camelot. We're going undercover."_

_Merlin frowned, before rolling his eyes in disdain. "This is ridiculous. Are you going to tell me where we're going or not?"_

"_Well, I can tell you it will be dangerous," Arthur compromised._

"_Great." Sarcastic._

"_And I can tell you we'll be travelling through bandit infested lands."_

"_Terrific," Merlin added more sarcasm. "Then where?"_

"_I can't tell you that."_

"_You don't know where we're going," Merlin said coming to that conclusion rather cheekily._

"_No, Merlin. I know where we're going, I just can't tell you that's all."_

"_Right, 'cause if you do, you'll have to kill me, I suppose," Merlin shot Arthur a wide grin._

"_Immediately and without hesitation," Arthur's deadpan tone made Merlin's smile drop. _

"_Great," he muttered and Arthur gave him a faux smile. "It'll be a surprise. I love surprises. Who doesn't love a good surprise?"_

_Merlin returned to the cupboard and the packing. They were both equally amused by the tension breaking banter, but Merlin couldn't miss the look of worry in Arthur's eyes and the ominous feeling that settled in his own stomach._

Merlin blinked back into reality. The ominous feeling had grown, becoming more serious with every passing event since then. Being captured by bandits, losing the Cup of Life, Arthur being shot, finding more dead Camelot patrols, watching Camelot burn and now finally watching as Morgana was crowned Queen.

Beside him, Merlin felt Arthur tense. The young warlock shifted his gaze from Morgana to Arthur. His eyes began to water at the look of numb shock and pain that was so clearly written on Arthur's face. Merlin wanted nothing more than to collect his prince up in a hug and tell him it would be alright, but he knew there was too much at stake to risk such a movement.

Slowly he reached for Arthur's hand. The prince flinched as Merlin touched him, but didn't tear his eyes from the scene before them. Softly taking Arthur's hand, Merlin gave it a reassuring squeeze, hoping it conveyed the many unsaid things that passed between them.

"_This will all turn out ok."_

"_I promise to protect you."_

"_I promise not to leave you."_

"_I'll always be here."_

"_I love you."_

Arthur must have understood because he returned the hand squeeze and finally tore his eyes from the court below them to look at Merlin. Tears shone in both their eyes, but they still smiled against it.

They'd still have each other and the memories of their time together. No matter how it all ended.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Merlin still does not belong to me.

_So here it is - the final chapter. :) I'd like to dedicate this to all my regular reviewers, thanks for sticking with me and this. You guys know who you are. :P I'd also like to thank all the reviewers, favouriters and those who subscribed. You guys are fantastic! And if you haven't reviewed yet, I'd really love to hear what you thought of this. :) _

_Anyway I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've done a few scenes here as I wanted to include both the depression at the beginning of the episode and the contentment at the end. Sorry if it's a bit disjointed. I think I'm most happy with the end part of this (even if it is a bit cheesy-pie)._

_Finally - if I get enough support I may continue with a sequel for Season 4. Because we all know the slashy scenes will probably continue then and I have enjoyed writing this. :P Enjoy!_

* * *

**Keep The Relationship Secret - Episode XIII**

Merlin watched Arthur from the opposite side of the cave and tried to stop his heart from breaking. His prince had never looked so without hope and so deeply depressed. There had been no consoling him after Morgana's betrayal, Uther's dethroning and the hostile takeover of Camelot. Nothing Merlin could say would help him. And that pained Merlin more than he could let on. He couldn't even begin to describe how much it hurt to see Arthur this way.

It therefore came as a great relief when Arthur seemed to snap out of his black-pit despair.

"Having a little lie down, Merlin?" Arthur said, startling Merlin as he came up behind him.

"No." Merlin turned to look at his prince, taking in every aspect of his appearance.

"Good, because the time for sleeping is over."

"You seem better," Merlin said with a smile.

"You're hopeless at a lot of things, Merlin," Arthur said, the fondness in his voice contrasting his words. "Most things in fact, but occasionally, quite by accident, you say something useful."

"Really?"

"Yesterday, amongst all your gibberish, you said something that... if I didn't know you, I would be completely fooled into thinking you were..."

"What?" Merlin questioned, having an idea what was coming.

"...wise," Arthur finished, proving Merlin right. This was the second time Merlin's supposed wisdom had been mentioned and Merlin gave a curious frown as though he didn't quite believe what Arthur had said. The prince looked as though he was about to say something further, but there was a sudden shout from outside.

Sharing a glance they left together, not knowing what would meet them.

~ *XX* ~

It was only a few hours later that a group of nine sat around a large round table in the Castle of Ancient Kings. Merlin didn't try to hide how proud he was of them as they all willingly pledged their loyalty to Arthur.

Lancelot. Elyan. Leon. Gwaine. Percival. Gaius. Guinevere.

Merlin couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Merlin?" Arthur said and Merlin's smile dropped slightly. Left to last, everyone's eyes turned to the gangly manservant seated at Arthur's right. Though not a true knight, everyone seemed to know he was Arthur's right hand man in every way.

"Nah, I don't really fancy it," Merlin said with mock seriousness.

"You don't have a choice, Merlin," Arthur retorted and for a moment their banter seemed to break the tension.

"Ok." Merlin stood and he and Arthur shared a grin and a nod that meant so much more than the others would have thought.

Time seemed to move at double speed from then on. Plans were formed and Merlin was more or less separated from Arthur before they had a proper chance to say goodbye. And it was that thought that kept both Arthur and Merlin fighting in those last few hours in Camelot.

They would see each other again. They had to.

~ *XX* ~

Two days later and prince and manservant sat on the steps together, more contented than they had been for the past few weeks. "Have you seen the state of these boots?" Arthur said, a hint of casualness to his usual demanding tone.

"Yeah," Merlin replied, matching Arthur's tone.

"Well go and get something to clean them."

"Why? They're _your _boots."

Arthur turned to look, disbelievingly at his manservant. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I thought you believed in equality?" Merlin countered.

"I'm sorry?"

"But at the round table you said-"

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur cut him off, trying to stop from grinning. Beside him Merlin smiled and laughed lightly. Turning to look at him again, Arthur grinned before giving Merlin a friendly shove. They shared another grin, which was more flirtatious than what should have been between prince and manservant.

Merlin then turned away and Arthur looked out over the courtyard. Everything was slowly returning to normal. Morgana and Morgause hadn't been seen since that day and while it still hurt Arthur to think about how his sister had lied and betrayed him, with Merlin's help and the support of his knights he was pulling through.

"How's your father?" Merlin's voice was soft as he touched upon the delicate topic.

"I don't know," Arthur said truthfully grave. "All this... Morgana... it's hit him hard."

Merlin nodded in understanding. "Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become... become king."

"Who knows what the future will bring," Arthur replied and Merlin knew he was still slightly unwilling to become king. At least for now.

They shared a final look, before the sounds of hooves made them look away. The new knights of Camelot rode across the courtyard, led by Gwen who rode side by side with Lancelot.

"You've done well, Arthur," Merlin said suddenly, his voice almost breaking with how proud he was. Arthur turned to look at him again; his eyes taking in every beautiful feature of his Merlin.

"Perhaps we are heading for a new time," the prince said and he swung an arm around Merlin. The young warlock pulled a face and tried to shrug out of the embrace.

"They'll see," he said.

"I don't care," Arthur replied and they locked eyes once more.

"Arthur..." Merlin trailed off as the prince turned and brought his other hand up to caress his cheek. Arthur smiled as Merlin's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the embrace. It was a moment before Merlin remembered himself and he jumped slighted before edging away. "No. Not here. Keep the relationship secret, remember!"

Arthur chuckled. "Fine, but you're not getting out of this, Merlin."

Merlin returned the grin. "I wouldn't dream of it, sire."

And for a moment, as Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and they looked out towards the new knights, all seemed right in the world.


End file.
